Samahin
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: En venganza por aquella noche, un alma atormentada recorre por los pasillos del castillo en busca de venganza. Especial de Halloween.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, de ser mios…serian gays ewe.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo-

Narración.

Alertas:

Tortura

Mención de Violación

Muerte de un personaje

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

Una figura de cabellos de cuervo y ojos de muerte se acercaba a paso lento al pueblo de Hogsmeade, su presencia pasó desapercibida en la negrura del anochecer puesto que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa negra que parecía tejida por las sombras de la maldad.

Sus pies desnudos hacían susurrar el pasto mientras que los animales se apartaban de su camino, reverenciándolo con temor.

La figura de ojos verdes se detuvo delante de un centauro que extrañamente permanecía arrodillado en una íntima muestra de respeto. Sonrió de manera leve antes de acariciar la larga y oscura cabellera del centauro.

-Dime, ¿Quién brilla esta noche? –pregunto con voz dulce e hipnótica, el Centauro elevo la cabeza con timidez y quedo prendado por la belleza de su interlocutor.

-Marte –murmuró con sus ojos negros fijos en la pálida piel que brillaba a la luz de la luna llena.

La sonrisa del joven se volvió fiera y soltó al Centauro para continuar avanzando, con un paso más enérgico pero aun así elegante. Sus pies reconocieron un camino por el cual había transitado desde hace cientos de años.

Unos pocos pasos después, y un esplendoroso castillo se alzaba ante sus ojos, Hogwarts.

El individuo encapuchado suspiro cuando las barreras de Hogwarts lo recibieron con calidez, de la misma manera en la que una madre recibe a un hijo.

Las puertas se abrieron a su persona, las antorchas iluminaron su camino y él avanzo por los pasillos.

Primero fue a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde la Señora Gorda lo miro entre lágrimas y le permitió el paso, una vez dentro fue al dormitorio de los de primer año.

Miró a los cinco niños durmientes y con suavidad los despertó, el primer niño pareció asustado, al igual que el segundo y el cuarto, el tercero y el quinto solo parecían confundidos.

 _Estoy viviendo en el infierno_

 _Ahora es el momento_

 _Ahora es la hora_

 _Soy la magia_

 _Soy el poder_

Cuando la melodía comenzó a salir de los labios del hombre, los niños perdieron toda su conciencia, sus expresiones desaparecieron y comenzaron a avanzar tras el mago cuya magia se encargaba de reproducir la canción.

 _Todo lo que necesito es una estrella en el cielo_

 _Deseo por ti todas las noches_

 _Te engañe_

 _Una caída en el amor,_

 _Niño_

 _He jugado contigo_

 _Como un juguete_

Lo siguiente fue, la sala común de los Ravenclaw y en lugar del enigma simplemente el pasadizo lo esperaba abierto, de allí saco a tres pequeñas brujas, que se sumaron a la fila.

 _Todo lo que necesito es_

 _Una estrella en el cielo_

 _Deseo por ti todas las noches_

Los Hufflepuff fueron los más fáciles de conseguir, solo dos niñas más y el hombre se alejo hacia el exterior del castillo.

Hogwarts se encontraba triste, y se lo hizo saber a la figura que detuvo su caminata, pero nunca la canción.

 _ **Solo por este año**_ suplico, el eco de la voz de miles de años de historia resonando en la cabeza del hombre.

-Lo siento –murmuro mientras que permitía a su magia salir para sellar todas las puertas y ventanas del castillo. Hogwarts calló, pero de un momento a otro las luces comenzaron a prenderse y el hombre supo que el castillo había despertado a todos.

 _Ahora es el momento,_

 _Ahora es la hora_

 _Para recuperar mi corazón,_

 _Para recuperar mi poder_

 _Este es el momento de romper el hechizo_

 _Veo a través de ti ahora arde en el infierno_

Uno a uno guio a los niños hacia la torre de Astronomía, que se encontraba vacía y espero un momento, cuando comenzó a vislumbrarse el amanecer los niños fueron cayendo en fila, uno tras otro, oyéndose el espantoso sonido de sus cuerpos chocar contra la superficie y sus gritos de agonía.

Los profesores finalmente se liberaron y corrieron horrorizados mientras que la última niña caía, una pelirroja.

-¿¡POR QUE HACES ESTO!? –gritó una enfurecida pelirroja de ojos caramelo, una Weasley dedujo de inmediato.

-Pregúntaselo a tus ancestros –respondió la figura y finalmente la sombra desapareció, dejando ver su rostro. Un joven Harry Potter los observaba desde la cima de la Torre, sin gafas y con la cicatriz brillando- Uno por cada uno de mis hijos, uno por cada uno que ya no podre tener –pronuncio antes de deshacerse en oscuridad.

Dejando allí a los adoloridos maestros, que una vez más volvían a llorar la muerte de diez alumnos, pero ninguno de ellos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –pregunto un profesor novato, era su primer año enseñando. Todos se encontraban en el Gran comedor, todos salvo la Madame Rose, que cuidaba los cadáveres en la enfermería.

La directora, una anciana Victoire Weasley respondió con pesar.

-Había una vez, un héroe que decidió amar en lugar de matar –comenzó a relatar la Directora, los alumnos ya estaban puestos bajo aviso y se permanecían encerrados en el Gran comedor, completamente asustados -Harry Potter se enamoro de Lord Voldemort, el más grande mago oscuro de la época y se rehusó a matarlo a pesar de la profecía, eso desagrado al antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore que en venganza por la traición, mando traerlo al castillo. Grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que Harry Potter llevaba en su vientre la simiente de ese monstruo, que para alcanzar la inmortalidad había mezclado sangre de distintas criaturas mágicas, convirtiéndose en un ser hecho de pura magia. Albus estaba tan horrorizado que lo mando encerrar a los calabozos y delibero durante un día entero –la directora paro un momento para respirar. Mientras recordaba aquello que le había dicho su padre, Bill Weasley con rostro compungido.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto una tímida jovencita de quinto año. La directora se enjuago las lágrimas y volvió a hablar.

-Se decreto que lo violarían durante tres días, una y otra vez, si descanso –sollozo apretando sus finas manos sobre su regazo, sintiendo asco por sus tíos y su propio padre- para cuando llego el anochecer descubrieron que de alguna manera había mantenido a salvo a sus bebes, así que el propio Albus lo llevo a la torre de Astronomía y le abrió el estomago delante de todos, uno por uno saco a los pequeños fetos que se gestaban en su vientre. Los lanzo de la torre delante de la horrorizada mirada de Harry Potter, que habría enloquecido y muerto de dolor de no ser porque Lord Voldemort apareció hecho una furia, los maldijo a todos y se llevo a su amante. Al día siguiente, todos los bebes habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Mi padre y mis tíos fueron malditos a sentir el dolor de Harry por el resto de la eternidad, el Señor Dumbledore, lo que le hicieron… no quiero ni siquiera decirlo, nadie habla de ello… es demasiado horrible –se estremeció la Directora – creímos que eso se había acabado, pero luego, diez años después… la masacre se repitió y Harry se llevo a diez alumnos de esas tres casas, los mato de la misma forma que hoy lo hizo.

Victore callo con las lágrimas bajando de su rostro y entonces el castillo decidió manifestarse.

 _ **Lo seguirá haciendo hasta el día en que toda la descendencia de esos hombres desaparezca de este mundo. Y yo seguiré permitiéndole hasta que su dolor desaparezca. El ver morir a mis hijos, es mi castigo por haber permitido esa masacre en mis dominios.**_

Después de la declaración, el castillo volvió a silenciarse. Dejando que el eco de aquel pecado abrume el alma de aquellos de sangre maldita. La sangre de los Weasley.

Y entonces, un grito agónico les erizo la piel.

Victoire se levantó de su asiento con la varita en alto, dispuesta a silenciar el castillo.

El castigo había empezado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry planto sus pies en la tierra y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, un encantador castillo tenebroso en el centro del Bosque Prohibido. En la puerta lo esperaba un hombre alto, de porte elegante, peinado cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Bienvenido –murmuro Lord Voldemort mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente. Harry se dejo hacer y suspiro contra el pecho de su amante.

-Estoy en casa –respondió con el rostro escondido en los pectorales de su amado. Su mirada estaba triste, inconsolable.

-Odio verte así –Expresó el antiguo Lord Oscuro mientras lo guiaba hacia la habitación matrimonial. Un movimiento de manos y ambos estaban desnudos.

Harry esbozo una triste sonrisa y acaricio su vientre con lentitud, allí se encontraba una larga cicatriz como prueba de un horrible acto que lo daño para toda la eternidad.

-…Lo siento Tom, lamento no poder darte hijos –gimió mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, al igual que cada año en cada día de Samahin. Lord Voldemort sintió su ira crecer hacia aquellos que habían matado a sus hijos y destrozado a su frágil consorte.

-Mientras tu estés conmigo es suficiente –juró el hombre mientras le besaba la frente y lo arropaba, sus planes de sexo aplazados por el momento- eres mi vida y eres mi alma.

Harry se durmió con el fantasma de sus hijos asesinados rondándolo y Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort asumió el papel de torturador. Con paso lento salió de la casa y llego a un calabozo, una vez allí observo con repugnancia a la anciana y decrepita figura masculina encerrada en una _Dama de Hierro_ , la sangre fresca goteaba del ataúd.

Albus Dumbledore.

Un solo movimiento basto para permitir que el ataúd se abriera y la figura cayera con un débil grito, desnudo, ensangrentado y con una pera* en el ano. Era la viva imagen de la miseria.

Voldemort gruño y de un chasquido el cuerpo de Albus se incendio, quemando tanta carne como pudiera antes de acabar con la tortura, el antiguo director solo gimoteaba, completamente preso del sufrimiento.

Tom colgó a Albus de cabeza para bajo y se aseguro de mantenerlo con las piernas bien abiertas. De un movimiento rápido hizo aparecer una reluciente sierra, la observo por unos minutos antes de negar con la cabeza y luego lentamente la sierra comenzó a perder el filo y a herrumbrarse.

Una sinfonía aterradora comenzó a sonar en el calabozo cuando la sierra comenzó a cortar por si sola los genitales del anciano.

Lord Voldemort observo su obra con morbosa satisfacción hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente. Harry no tardaría en despertar de su siesta.

El hombre de ojos rojos soltó a su víctima y luego la empalo sin piedad. Albus parecía estar a punto de morir, pero Tom sabía que eso no pasaría, su maldición era esa: La inmortalidad.

Lanzo un sonorus a su propia voz y comenzó a hablar.

- _En honor a la sangre que abono el Samahin hace cientos de años, del amante cuyos hijos fueron arrebatados de su simiente y del padre que lo vio perderse en la locura, diez niños serán llevados de sus hogares hasta resarcir el daño hecho de las crías sacrificadas. El demonio y el hijo de la muerte así lo aseguran –_ Declaro con tono siniestro antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su hogar.

-Hasta el próximo año, Albus –murmuro sin mirar a la figura que lo observaba horrorizada.

.

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sé que Halloween fue ayer! Y lo sieeento, pero mi vida es un caos ahora! EXAMENES! Y este año entro a la Uni… así que será una jodida locura.

Feliz Samahin! Esta historia está inspirada en El Flautista de Hamelin y contiene la participación especial de diversos instrumentos de tortura.

Aquí el glosario c:

LA SIERRA

A la víctima se la colgaba boca abajo de los tobillos, con lo que toda o casi toda la sangre bajaba hacia la cabeza, oxigenando el cerebro y manteniéndola consciente un tiempo mayor que en otros casos.

Se procedía a cortar con una sierra, normalmente no muy afilada, el cuerpo en dos desde la parte genital, habitualmente se alcanzaba el ombligo antes de que la persona perdiera el conocimiento, muy pocas veces se llegaba hasta el estómago. Durante el proceso tu propia sangre corría hasta gotear por tu cabeza.

LA PERA

Dependiendo del género del torturado la pera era introducida por el ano o la vagina, una vez dentro de tu cuerpo se giraba una manivela que abría el artilugio en tu interior causando un dolor insoportable, además de la expansión el objeto tenía en su punta unos pinchos se clavaban en tu interior.

EL EMPALAMIENTO

Es un método de tortura y ejecución donde la víctima es atravesada por una estaca. La penetración puede realizarse por un costado, por el recto, la vagina o por la boca. La estaca se solía clavar en el suelo dejando a la víctima colgada para que muriera. En algunos tipos de empalamiento, la estaca no se afilaba y se insertaba evitando la muerte inmediata de manera que funcionara como tapón para que la víctima no se desangrara y así prolongar la agonía que podía llegar a durar hasta tres días. Una manera de realizar esta muerte gradual sería insertando el palo por el recto atravesando el cuerpo hasta que salga por el hombro derecho sin dañar así el corazón.

LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO

Un sarcófago con un interior lleno de pinchos estratégicamente colocados para no causar la muerte del prisionero, las afiladas puntas se clavaban en partes blandas y puntos no vitales para que el sufrimiento fuera el máximo posible. El sarcófago de la imagen fue utilizado en 1515, el ejecutado sufrió terribles dolores durante dos días y eran continuos sus lloros y gritos de dolor durante ese tiempo. Las perforaciones que sufrió iban desde brazos y piernas en varios puntos hasta otros más delicados como el abdomen, hombros y el más espeluznante de todos, los ojos.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
